Owlstar's Endeavor
by Brightspots of ThunderClan
Summary: Owlkit,born in ThunderClan, was taken by rogues when he was just a kit. When he meets a ThunderClan cat in the woods Owl shows great interest in the clans. But without knowing of his past, will Owl ever join ThunderClan and fullfill his destiny? Set many years after the Dark Forest Battle. My first story plz read!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so sorry for any grammatical errors or poor writing. Please review and if you see any problems in the text please tell me! I will be accepting OCs as the official allegiances won't be until around chapter 5. Plz Enjoy!**

**- Brightspots of ThunderClan**

**Prologue**:

It was moonhigh, and the entire Thunderclan camp was quiet. Pricklepelt, a dark grey tom, was on guard duty. He pricked his ears, and heard a sound from inside a bramble bush. But before Pricklepelt could react, a voice as dry as sunhigh on a Greenleaf day screeched, "ATTACK!" and the silence was quickly replaced by the sound of streaming from their dens. He could see Sparkstar quickly rushing from his den on the Highledge and quickly dive into the battle.

He looked around through the flashing pelts deciding where he would fight first. He saw Fernfield struggling under 2 toms, and was about to help the young she-cat, but was beat to the chance by her littermate, Foxstrike. He continued to glance around, but was brutally attacked by a ragged tom. He was missing an ear,half-blind, and **seemed** like most of his tail was bitten off by a dog.

Pricklepelt quickly jumped back, and lunged at the tom. He hit dirt and was caught off-guard as the tom flipped him over onto his soft,exposed belly. He saw bloody claws glint in the moonlight, preparing to deliver a death blow.

Pricklepelt closed his eyes, ready to join Starclan, but before the blow could be delivered a pelt similar to his covered the moon and the ragged tom was quickly knocked off of him. Duskheart! His littermate, and the deputy, had appeared just in time to save him from this tom, and was struggling with him now. Pricklepelt quickly aided him, and they swiped at the tom side by side badly wounding him. Suddenly a thin, white she-cat rushed over and whispered something in the tom's good ear. The tom quickly turned away and screeched, "RETREAT!" Dark pelts rushed through the damaged thorn wall, and the battle ended as quickly as it had started.

The medicine cat, Berrywhisker quickly rushed out of the medicine den, with sharp smelling herbs clamped in his jaws. He whispered something to Sparkstar and began treating warriors who were wounded the worst. Sparkstar leaped onto the highledge, and was about to speak when a panicked yowl sounded from the nursery. a ruffled brown, tabby queen darted out of the thick leafy den. "Owlkit is gone!"

Yowls of panic and rage erupted from the clearing of cats.


	2. Chapter 1

**BurningSins: Thanks for following me and reviewing! I will try to update daily and I will use all of your OCs!**

**-Brightspots of ThunderClan**

**Chapter 1: **

Owl woke up from his mossy nest that was on the edge of the den. He shivered at how cold it was. Less than a moon ago, he had been sleeping in a warm nest in the middle the den with his mother Clouds. But then the leader, Scar had come and said it was time for him to move into his own nest.

He was told that it was time to learn how to hunt and fight, and Owl asked him if someone would help him. Scar replied that he would have to teach himself. But sometimes Clouds would come and help him with his hunting or battle practice.

He made a close connection with a young black she-cat about his age named Leopard. She too, was also nervous about training, and they often trained together, sometimes with Clouds too. She was a good fighter, but had trouble with hunting. He however was a better hunter than fighter, and they would help each other with their weaknesses. He was slightly afraid of her father Eagle. He was an exceptionally large, mud brown tom, who had many scars from battle. But he could tell he and Leopard were very close, so he wasn't completely afraid of him.

But today he was alone, as Clouds was too busy to help him and Leopard was busy with her father and her mother, Sparrow. So, he decided to go hunt, and maybe he would be able to bring the busy, white she-cat a squirrel, her favorite piece of fresh-kill. He padded into the prickly woods keeping his nose high hoping to catch the scent of anything that he could eat.

Owl began to draw very close to the limits of their forest, and still didn't pick up the scent of prey.

He wondered whether or not he should cross the border. The border had a very strong scent that actually didn't bother him like it did most of the cats he shared a den with. He decided against it, if Scar didn't want him to cross the border it was probably better not to. Just then, he picked up that the sharp scent began to grow stronger. Suddenly, he heard rustling from within a thorn bush, and a dark grey pelt emerged from inside it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Puppythewarriorcatsfan : I dunno but maybe this chapter will answer your questions. ;)**

**BurningSins: Oh also sorry I used Sparrow as a mom before I read that last part. :P **

**-Brightspots of ThunderClan**

**Chapter 2:**

A dark grey pelt emerged from inside the thorn bush and a rather large tom stared at him from across the border of strong scents. Owl was about to turn around and run away, when the grey tom spoke. " Were you going to trespass on ThunderClan territory?"Owl wondered what ThunderClan was.

" So you were?"

"Oh..no... I wasn't going to trespass, honest!"

"Really? Then I guess I'll just be going then. Remember to stay off of our territory!"

The large,mysterious tom began to pad off into the bushes.

" Wait!"

"What?"

"What's ThunderClan?"

The tom turned around and sat down.

"Your a strange rogue wanting to know what ThunderClan is."

"So you'll tell me?"

"I'll tell you a bit."

It was way past sun-high when the tom was done telling him about ThunderClan. He had told him about Leaders, Deputies, The Warrior Code. Owl wished the training in the rogue group worked like the clan's apprentices. He would love to sleep in a warm den with other apprentices and have a mentor. He could learn so much! Suddenly, the tom got up and began to leave.

"Wait! I want to know more!"

The tom stared at him like he had turned into a badger.

" What's your name?"

"Owl..."

The tom stared at him thoughtfully.

"Mine's Pricklepelt"

Pricklepelt. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I'll be back tomorrow with a friend."

Then, Pricklepelt dashed off back across the border in a strange direction

Owl stared in the direction he went. A friend! He hoped it was another ThunderClan cat!

He would just have to wait and see.


End file.
